


Loki

by Kytt



Category: Avengers Multi-Verse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytt/pseuds/Kytt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamdictator (DreamDictator)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDictator/gifts).



> Originated from a discussion on Tumblr that something seemed amiss with AO3.. this is only a test to see if Tumblr is working. Pay no attention otherwise!

A broken God speaks.  
Sly words from silken lips,  
False promises.


End file.
